


Beats

by Merci



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickles is a good drummer.  He can play any instrument, including Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beats

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters found here *do not* belong to me. The story itself *does* belong to me. I am making no profit from this endeavour.

Pickles was an amazing drummer; he could drive a pounding rhythm through the air with his drum kit.  Brutally hard beats that filled in the blank gasps of air between the other instruments.

His cymbals clashed and the bass rang out.  Drums beat out a deadly pattern that flirted and danced in the spaces between the sounds of the two guitars.  His feet worked the bass drum and his hands twirled the drumsticks, always in the perfect rhythm of the moment.

Nathan arched his hips into that brutal rhythm.  “Ngh, fuck…” he turned his head to the side as the drummer played him like any other instrument.

“Aw, come a’hn, Nate’n,” the redhead breathed, tightening his fist and beating out a quickened tempo.  His fingers slid gracefully along the front man’s erection and made a new sound spring from his lips.  That delicious baritone cut through the metallic grind.

The black-haired man arched again, a dark hiss escaping through his clenched teeth as the drummer sped up the rhythm and he fell into its hopeless pace.


End file.
